Night to Remember
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Axel x Roxas. [For Soraslilangel and as a Halloween Tribute]


There's a first time for everything. Axel x Roxas. (For Soraslilangel)

Enjoy this Halloween special!

I couldn't think of anything good, so I begged Jessie to help me out with this one. Lols, so of course, this is in dedication to her!!!

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Demyx is having a party tonight." The red head grinned as he swung a leg over the other. 

"How can I not? He's been raving on and on and on about it." the blond rolled his eyes as he plopped himself down on the red head's bed and looked up at the red head who sat on his swivel computer chair.

"But it's not just _any_ party." He rested his elbow on his knee and propped his chin on top of his knuckles.

Roxas sighed and turned away from the red head who was beyond excited.

"It's a _Halloween_ party!" Axel grinned.

"Yes, yes. I know." He sighed again, "Demyx _did_ practically shout it out to the whole entire world." He rolled his eyes, "I have no idea how he managed to get into the P.A room though."

Axel threw his head back and laughed. Once he quieted down, he turned back to the blond, "He may not look it, but he's pretty good at picking locks." he let out a contented sigh, "He _did_ learn from the best after all." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, which made the blond snort out in laughter.

The red head looked offended, "Hey! It's true! I'll show you." He got up, walked over to the door, opened it, locked it from the inside, stepped out and closed the door behind him.

The blond couldn't hear anything remotely close to lock picking from where he sat, which wasn't that far off from the door of the room.

It wasn't a while until the red head knocked on the door again, "Um, Rox? I can't pick the lock without hair clips first."

The blond snorted, "Then it's your own damn fault." He rolled his eyes, not attempting to get up from the comfy bed.

Axel whined as he started knocking desperately on the door, "Aww Rox, come on, let me in."

"It's your own fault Axel. You voluntarily locked yourself out of your own room." He pointed out as he leaned back on the bed and used his arms as support.

"I was trying to prove something to you! Come on! This is the only way in and out of the room." He whined as he started banging on the door through his incessant rambling.

"I could always use the window." Roxas suggested as he looked outside the window and spotted the crescent moon.

"And risk a two storey drop to the ground below?" he snorted, "I think not."

"Nobody can die from a two storey fall." He rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the door. "Maybe risk a broken bone or so."

The red head stopped his pounding, "Are you gonna try?" he sounded curious.

"Maybe." He smirked and immediately heard faded footsteps. The house shook a little and he heard stomping. Roxas assumed that Axel was going down the stairs in an extravagant manner. And then he heard the front door being slammed shut.

The next thing he knew, there was a crack on the window. And then another, and then another.

Stones were being thrown.

He wondered what was going on as he got up from the bed and walked over to the window and pulled it open. At the bottom, shoeless and slightly out of breath, stood the red head with his arms outstretched towards the blond. He smiled, "I'll catch you."

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in embarrassment, "I'm not gonna jump you idiot, now get your ass back up here."

Axel grinned, and kept his arms outstretched, "I'll catch you, I promise."

"I'm not gonna jump even if you paid me a grand." He yelled out as he leaned over the window, "Now get your stupid ass back in here."

The red head laughed, "Ok."

The blond immediately slammed the window shut and walked over to the door and unlocked it with a violent twist of the door knob.

Not one second later, the door opened and Axel was already standing outside with a tired smile on his face and panting slightly. He let out a soft chuckle as he leaned on the door frame.

"So, about that party, do you wanna go?" he brought up suddenly.

"Party? As in Demyx's Halloween party? As in Demyx's Halloween _costume_ party? As in costumes that we _don't _have?" he pointed out with a slight huff as he folded his arms and stared at the red head.

Axel threw his head back and laughed again before entering the room and walking over to his closet. "We have costumes, don't you worry about that."

"I'm sorry, _we_? _We_ have costumes?" he stared at the red head incredulously.

"Of course, just gimme a minute to find them." He pulled out a random box, opened it up and started throwing things out from it while looking for something in particular.

"What are you looking for?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"You'll see soon enough." He pulled the box out from the closet and left it at the side as he dunked back into the closet for another box and started rummaging through it.

The blond rolled his eyes as he stepped back towards the bed and sat down, "Well, whatever you're looking for, I'll have no part in it."

"Come on Rox, it's a costume party, we gotta go as _something_." He pointed out as he picked out another box and looked through it.

"Who said I was going?"

The red head turned around with a look of hurt on his face, "You won't come with me?"

Roxas stared at the red head in disbelief, 'What the fuck? How did his mood suddenly change so fast?!' he cried out in his head, "There's nothing to wear!" he reasoned.

Axel stood up from his spot and fully turned to the blond, "Even if there was, would you go with me?"

The look of seriousness upon Axel's face looked nice, but it just didn't fit him, "Stop making that face."

"Answer my question."

The blond forced himself to look away, he couldn't understand why his face was suddenly heating up so much, "Fine, I'll go. Just stop making that face…I hate it…" he ended in whisper.

"Why do you hate it?"

"Because it doesn't look like the Axel I know."

There was a short moment of silence and then the bed suddenly dipped down a little too much which caught the blond off guard. He fell right into the red head's body.

Axel grinned and quickly stuck something inside the blonds' mouth.

Roxas let out a muffled yell as he spat it back out into his hand. "What the fuck is this?!"

"It's our costume!" the red head laughed as he stuck his own pair of fangs in, "See? We're vampires!"

The blond stared at the item in his hand incredulously, "When was the last time you washed this…?" he didn't really wanna know the answer.

"Hm…" the red head tapped his chin as he stared up at the ceiling, "About a month or so ago." He turned back and grinned.

Roxas immediately ran out of the room towards the bathroom located down the hallway and promptly tried to wash his mouth out with soap. "That's fucking disgusting Axel!" he cried out as he grabbed the mouthwash off at the side, poured a large amount of it into his mouth and gargled.

"Aw come on Rox, it doesn't taste _that_ bad." He grinned, exposing his white pearly fangs as he stood by the doorway.

He spat out the mouth wash into the sink and turned to the red head, "That's disgusting." He repeated with a glare.

Axel chuckled, "So, we're going?"

"Do I have a choice?" he retorted as he screwed the bottle cap back on and washed the fangs under the cool running water.

"Nope." He laughed as he stepped forward and grabbed the blond by the wrist. "Come on, the party is gonna start soon."

Roxas stared at his wrist watch on his free hand, "Didn't the party start an hour ago?"

"Nah, it takes one hour for everything to get into full swing." He laughed as he stepped down the stairs, careful not to let Roxas trip.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense…I guess." He finished lamely, 'I don't really know much about parties though.'

"You don't?!" Axel turned his head as soon as his foot landed on the last step.

Roxas wasn't aware that he had spoken the last though out loud, "Ah erm…I've only ever been to normal parties." He reasoned with an awkward smile.

"Really?" he seemed to get excited all of a sudden, "Awesome! Then tonight will be your first!!" he laughed again as he let go of the blonds' wrist and pulled on his shoes. "Come on, come on!" he got up and made the blond rush. "Come on, come on!!!" he cried out as he hopped on one foot to another.

"Hold your horses man." He shook his head as he tugged his shoes on and as soon as the other foot got in, the red head opened the door, grabbed the blonds' wrist and ran out.

The blond fumbled his hold on the door knob as he pulled it close behind him, the red head already had his keys out pointing at his black car.

The car sounded and the doors unlocked and Axel immediately dove for the driver's seat. The engine already started before the blond got in.

The red head almost drove off before the blond could close the door.

"Geez Axel, would you calm down a bit?" he asked as he pulled on the seatbelt.

"Why, why? This is just too exciting! It's your first Halloween party! Your first _real_ party."

"Geez," the blond rolled his eyes, "You're even more excited about it than I am."

"Well, _someone_ has to be." He laughed as he sped up and ran past a yellow light.

"Axel! Would it kill to slow down a bit?" he hung onto his seatbelt for dear life.

"It might." He grinned as he slowed down only enough to turn the corner.

They arrived at Demyx's house within ten minutes, although Roxas was sure he had lost over a year's worth of his lifespan due to Axel's somewhat reckless driving.

He couldn't even unbuckle his seatbelt as the red head killed the engine and hopped out of the car.

'I can breathe easy again…' he thought to himself as he let out a shaky breath. He sucked in another breath and sighed.

Someone tapped on his window as he looked up to see the red head grinning away.

"Come on," his voice sounded muffled through the window, "Let's go, let's go. Hop to it." he laughed as he pulled the door open and tried to drag the blond out who was still belted in. "Man, what's with you? You're so incredibly slow today."

"You're just too high on adrenalin." He pointed out as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

The red head was already running towards the house then he called over to the blond, "Come on!" he waved for Roxas to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called out as he slammed the door shut and the alarm switched on.

The red head hopped from one foot to another as the blond got closer. He tried not to sigh as Axel's over-eagerness. It was just too much for him and he felt tired just looking at him.

"You're making me tired." He spoke as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"What? Already?!" the red head cried out in surprise, "We haven't even gotten into the house yet!" he laughed as he grabbed the blonds' wrist and dragged him towards the door. "Stick your fangs in," he grinned and clicked his teeth together.

Roxas tried not to roll his eyes as he raised his hand that held the plastic fangs and slowly stuck them in.

"Good boy." He chuckled as he opened the door and stepped inside. They were immediately greeted by the owner of the house who wore a black leather zip up trench coat with black leather shoes and gloves with silver decorations hanging from where the hood was.

"Axel! Roxas! Glad you could make it!" the bubbly dirty haired blond bounded up to them with a can of soda in hand, "Although it pains me to see you guys not in costumes." He frowned as he stared at their normal clothes.

"We _are_ in costumes." The red head smiled, "See these?"

"Oh yeah, fangs. Hoorah…" Demyx rolled his eyes and pretended to be excited. "A pair of fangs don't instantly count as a costume."

"Of course they do!" he cried out as he swung an arm over the smaller blonds' shoulders, "Me and Rox are a pair of modern vampires." He grinned as he leaned down and opened his mouth at the blonds' neck and bit down lightly.

Roxas yelled out in shock and gave Axel a good whack in the head, "What the fuck Axel! Just because you have fangs-"

Demyx howled out in laughter, "Ok, ok, you're both in. Modern vampires my ass." He cackled as he walked away into the living room buzzing with lights, music and life.

The blond huffed as he stood by the doorway and folded his arms. "Jerk, what were you trying to do huh?" he asked as he turned away from the red head.

Axel smiled, one hand still on the spot where Roxas had hit him on, "I was trying," he coughed into his free hand and used a different tone of voice, "I was trying to convert you into the world of immortality."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed as he head into the house, "Thanks, but no thanks." He lost himself in the crowd, not even looking back to see if Axel was following or not.

Not ten minutes upon entering the house, he found himself sitting outside in the backyard, a few feet away from the back door with a can of soda in hand. He found it surprisingly boring…

And he had such high hopes as well. With the way Axel went on about it. He sort of expected more.

He let out a sigh, 'This is what you get when you get your hopes up.' He raised his drink to his mouth.

"Sorry the party's not all that great for you."

Roxas snapped his head towards the red head who stood by the doorway, his neck cracked three times and he tried not to groan out in pain. He settled for a pained look.

"I mean, this is your first time, and here you are, sitting out here in the cold." The red head came out and sat by the blond, a bottle of beer in hand.

"It's…not that cold." He insisted as he drank his soda.

"You're not having fun, are you…?" Axel asked as he turned his head to the blond.

"It's not fun when some pervert tries to grope your ass or breathes alcohol on you." He grumbled as he took a large swig of the drink.

"Who's the bastard." He growled out, an aura of anger, jealously and possessiveness radiated from the red head.

"Dunno, some pink haired drunk idiot."

"Pink…haired? Oh shit, Marluxia?" he threw his head back and laughed, "Oh damn, can't wait to tell Larxene that his boyfriend tried to hit on somebody else."

"Poor girl."

Axel snorted out in laughter again, "Poor girl? You'll take your words back when you meet her."

"You make her sound like a crazy jealous person."

"Oh you have no idea…" he sighed as he raised his bottle to his lips, "I went out with her before, I know what she's like."

"What!?" he cried out in shock, almost spilling out his soda over himself.

Axel stared at the blond with raised eyebrows, "Just kidding." He grinned, "No way in hell would I ever date that bitch, she's too crazy for me."

"Oh." He berated himself for acting out so foolishly on impulse.

"You were jealous weren't you?" the red head leaned closer and poked the blond on his cheeks who then smacked the offending arm away.

Roxas scoffed, "Jealous? Of you? Whatever man." He looked away from the red head and took another sip.

"Admit it. You were."

"Course not. No way in hell I would ever be jealous for you." He retorted almost angrily, not bothering to face the red head.

"Come on, admit it. It's the first step to getting over unrequited love."

"…Unrequited love huh?" he spoke quietly and wondered why his heart suddenly started hurting.

The next few seconds really felt like minutes to him as he quietly stared at a random spot to the side and swirled the drink in his hand.

"Wow…"

Roxas forgot Axel was still sitting next to him.

"I can't believe you took it so seriously." He let out a soft chuckle.

The blond frowned and turned back to the red head and was about to shout his head off when Axel kissed him right on the lips.

When their lips parted, the blond couldn't find the words to describe it, "Ah…guh…" he finished lamely as he stared at the red head.

"It's not unrequited love if I feel the same way too right?" he grinned.

"…" the words were stuck in the blonds' throat, but when he managed to get it unstuck, it wasn't the words he wanted to say, "Jerk, that was my first kiss." He turned his head away in embarrassment.

Axel grinned, "I'm the jerk who stole your first kiss."

"It's-it's not something to be proud of!!" he cried out.

"Of course it is!" he laughed as he turned his head to the sky, "I'll never wash these lips again." He placed two fingers on top of them as he gave the blond a side-ward glance.

"Uh…" he blushed and quickly looked away again.

The red head laughed and turned his head to the blond, "Hey Roxas?"

"…What…" he didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"Can I kiss you again?"

The blond widened his eyes as he slowly turned his head towards Axel who had a look of calm sincerity on his face. He swallowed his nerves as he slowly nodded.

He liked the way Axel looked at him through his brilliant green eyes.

Just as he red head leaned in closer, they heard somebody shout out over them.

"Where's Axel?! I wanna hear him say 'I vant to suck your blaad.' to Roxas" They heard Demyx call out from inside as he passed by the window that the both of them sat under.

They suddenly bawled out in laughter and stared at each other. They were still wearing the fangs.

"Hey Rox, I vant to suck your blaad." He imitated with a horrible Transylvanian accent.

When Axel laughed again, his fangs fell out of his mouth and Roxas snorted out in laughter as well. Eventually, his own fangs fell out and dropped on the grass alongside Axel's, but they didn't care. They just kept on laughing.

The party kept on going till the early hours of the morning, but they stayed outside to themselves.

They fell asleep with their backs on the wall, with their shoulders by each other, their heads supporting one another and their fingers weaved together.

* * *

Happy Halloween everybody!! 


End file.
